


a fragile soul caught in the hands of fate

by DarthLivion (DistantShenanigans)



Series: Clone Colony au [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Gen, Puppy Piles, dogma with puppies, implied past sexual abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-28
Updated: 2016-06-28
Packaged: 2018-07-18 17:01:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7323502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DistantShenanigans/pseuds/DarthLivion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dogma's day after Hardcase leaves his and Tup's house.</p>
            </blockquote>





	a fragile soul caught in the hands of fate

**Author's Note:**

> Part three of the clone colony au. Read at least the first one to understand this one.

Dogma smiled weakly as Tup made some tea. He felt bad that Hardcase decided to leave early yesterday. Of course, Hardcase said it wasn’t him, but Dogma knew it was. He had a bad day, and Hardcase felt like he was imposing, and it was  _ all his fault _ . He hadn’t wanted Hardcase to leave them early, he loved when Hardcase came over, but none of them were willing to let Hardcase feel like he had to stay somewhere.

Tup set a cup of tea down in front of Dogma, before he settled in a chair himself. They never sat opposite of each other, always next to each other. Dogma shifted, laying his head on Tup’s shoulder as he wrapped his hands around the cup, letting his hands warm up from it.

Last night had been terrible.

He hadn’t been able to sleep, always feeling the sensation of someone brushing their fingers over his body, even though Tup never does that in bed, or without his consent. Tup knew most of the issues he had, with what happened on Umbara. Gregor knew all of it, once Tup said he should go. He hadn’t really wanted to, but Gregor helped Wolffe, so Dogma went. It helped a lot more than Dogma thought it would, and he was in the midst of writing it all down when he could handle pulling the memories back out.

He also was told to paint his feelings, and he had an assortment of paints and canvases to use for it. He hadn’t done any before, but Gregor said it could just be a mess of paint, if that’s how Dogma felt.

“Dogma, I talked to Boil while you were still in bed.” Tup broke the silence that had seemed too loud to the younger clone. “He said there’s some new puppies that need to be exposed to some grown ups, and that we can go over if you’d like.” Honestly, Tup had Dogma at ‘talked to Boil’, because that always meant an invitation for Dogma to go over and see the puppy corral that Boil had.

The older brother lived in Hevy and Broadside’s house, along with Numa and Waxer. The five had been the start of the whole settlement that became known on Saleucami as the ‘clone colony’. Every few days, Boil would invite Tup and Dogma over, with the excuse that the puppies needed socialization from people, which was a joke because they lived in a house with four adults and a child. Regardless, they always went, because Dogma loved playing with the puppies, and everyone knew it made him feel better.

Dogma finished his tea, and had a few bites of the breakfast bars that Tup kept around for some bad days and the days after, before the two went to get dressed. Dogma wore a pair of warm pants that someone from Coruscant had called ‘sweatpants’, and a knitted sweater that General Plo had given him shortly after he was released from Kamino and allowed to join the colony. It was a sweater with the same noseart that the wolfpack’s ship had, and now was printed on sweaters that the wolfpack wore on cold days. It was his favorite sweater, and he had heard Tup and General Plo talking once, where Tup told the general that it was Dogma’s ‘comfort blanket’. He had zero idea what that meant, and decided it hadn’t been relevant.

Dogma slipped his boots on, before following Tup out of the house and to Hevy and Broadside’s farm. It was chilly out, a bit foggy, but otherwise a nice day. He stuck close to Tup and they held hands as they walked, mostly because Dogma initiated it and Tup let him.

He still had no idea what he and Tup were, but he really didn’t care. He didn’t feel like a shell of himself, or like he was broken, when he was with Tup, and so long as Tup was willing to put up with him, he’d take any affection he could from him. He tried his best to reciprocate, and often would get some flowers from Hevy for him. Hevy was always willing to help him pick them out, whether because they had meaning or were just pretty to look at.

He had even seen Hevy and Broadside make a bouquet to give a wolfpack member, and it said ‘fuck you’ in flower. He had been curious and Broadside had glared at him saying “I need to say  _ fuck you _ to the bastard without getting caught THIS IS THE WAY TO DO IT”. Dogma hadn’t laughed at it, but he  _ had _ let out a giggle, and Jesse had put that picture up in the ‘city hall’ of the colony. Many thought he had been glared at, but then read the plaque that said “how one responds when another brother is sending ‘fuck you’ in flowers to someone”.

Broadside was punched when the brother who received those flowers found out.

Broadside sent a second bouquet of the same flowers the next day.

Tup had dropped a plate when he heard Dogma laughing when Hevy told him.

“Hey.” Tup squeezed his hand and Dogma looked at him, pulling out of his memories. “I think Jesse’s gonna be there.” Dogma nodded, though didn’t verbally reply.

The walk took twenty minutes, and both brothers were silent, though it wasn’t like before. It was a comfortable silence, one that rarely happened for Dogma. It was broken as they got closer to the house, where they could hear laughter and barking.

Numa opened the door before they reached the walkway, clearly having been looking out for them. The little Twi’lek ran over, reaching to grab Dogma’s hand. He smiled and let her take it, and followed as she proceeded to drag him into the house. Hevy was sitting with Broadside, watching as Boil tried to train a puppy. Immediately, eyes turned to Dogma and Tup, and the puppy broke training and ran to them, yapping the whole way.

Dogma couldn’t stop the grin from breaking out, and he dropped to his knees immediately to pet them. Boil sighed, but helped Dogma up and put him in the middle of the room. Dogma sat down and played with the puppy for a moment, before there was a whistle.

More puppies came running and Dogma let out a laugh as they began trying to climb on him. He fell back from the amount of puppies that were climbing on him, and he kept laughing as they climbed over him and licked his face and neck and hair. He heard the familiar clicking of Jesse’s camera and knew he was over, but all he could see when he opened his eyes were small puppy noses and tongues.

Yesterday had been awful, last night was worse, and this morning hadn’t been great either, but at least his vode were always willing to cheer him up, even if it meant that he got a bath from a pack of puppies.

The next morning, there was a new photograph in Kix and Gregor’s office.

**Author's Note:**

> * Title from Concrete Angel by Martina McBride ~~because I'm a jerk who thrives off the pain~~


End file.
